Meeting in the beach
by Erie Resh
Summary: Milo encontra alguém na praia. Será que essa pessoa veio pelo mesmo motivo que ele?Saintseiya, Scarletthunder lovers[MiloxShina][Oneshot].


Tarde de verão.

Milo está caminhando numa região onde antes era uma parte do extenso santuário que, após as violentas guerras, havia se transformado na região mais destruída do santuário, onde nada pôde ser reaproveitado. Nenhuma parede ficou de pé, era só um vale de ruínas, lembranças e perdas.

Ao caminhar por ela foi preciso muito cuidado aonde pisa e um par de pernas muito firmes, ou seja, cautela e preparamento físico.

As costas desse vale ficavam de frente para o mar, e ao chegar lá Milo vê a uns metros adiante, uma mulher muito bela, deitada em cima de uma canga na areia, tomando sol. Sua pele molhada denuncia que ela saiu recentemente da água. Ele reconhece quem é a jovem e caminha em sua direção.

"_será a Shina mesmo?"_

Chegou mais perto e Shina, ao reconhecer a sombra a sua frente se levanta bruscamente.

-Milo, que faz aqui?esqueceu?local restrito as amazonas...  
-Eu sei das regras, simplesmente acho desnecessárias.

Milo se aproxima e senta ao seu lado.

-Como as máscaras. Que parecem demonstrar falsidade e esconder a verdade. Você dizem não ter medo dos homens, então, porque escondiam seus rostos?  
-Você não entende Milo, nenhuma de nós temos medo, é uma forma de proteção...  
-Então se protegessem com os punhos como os homens ao invés de usar máscaras!-Milo interrompe Shina e se levanta.  
Ela também faz o mesmo e encara-o fixamente.

Isso se estende por muito tempo até que Milo começa a suar, ele não consegui se mexer por todo esse tempo, não tinha forças.

_"Como pode essa mulher exercer tamanha dominação em mim?como pode confundir meus sentimentos apenas com seu olhar?"_

Era algo que ele não podia controlar, não podia mudar.

-Agora você sabe Milo o porque de usarmos máscaras.

Milo sai do transe e volta a si. Era verdade, verdade que muitos cavaleiros não viam...por egoísmo?interesse?talvez...mas Milo não é assim. Nunca teve esse tipo de pensamento nasceu em sua mente, sempre pensou que a lei das amazonas fosse muito injusta e opressiva. Acompanhava as lutas dessas guerreiras para terem direitos iguais em relação aos cavaleiros, mas o que adiantava lutar por isso se elas se oprimiam usando máscaras, escondendo seu próprio eu?lutando contra a desigualdade se entre elas isso existia?tirando as máscaras elas seriam iguais ao homens:Nada para esconder, ter o seu interior para mostrar.  
Essas coisas confundiam sempre a cabeça do escorpiano, até hoje.

-Shina...-Ela pára e se volta em sua direção, caminhava em direção ao vilarejo das amazonas.  
-Você acha que alguém te amaria só por que viu que é bonita?  
-Vocês homens não são assim?são levados pela beleza?  
-Há uns que são diferentes...

Shina solta uma risada.

-Só se forem de outro mundo!

Sem perder tempo ela corre e some no horizonte. Milo ainda pode perceber que ela saiu rindo dele.

-Então...vejo que eu não sou daqui mesmo.-Milo ri do que disse.

Sempre se sentiu diferente.  
Apesar de ser muito atraente e bonito nunca encontrou, nas mulheres que conheceu, alguém que o completasse. E nunca pensou que alguém, que sempre vira todos os dias, fosse o fim de sua busca. Também, sempre fora ocupado, nunca parou para conhece-la. Por outro lado sempre pensava que ela fosse uma garota ríspida, seca e mal humorada, sendo assim bem difícil sua aproximação com alguém que se mostrava tão desinteressante. Entre tantas batalhas e perdas, ambos se aproximaram acidentalmente. Foram se conhecendo, caindo as muralhas das más impressões, aliás, que malvadas eram!Milo ficou espantado ao sabe que Shina sempre o via como um arrogante e metido a bonitão!!  
Naquele dia foi sua primeira conversa com ela, nunca conversou tanto com uma mulher em sua vida.

Depois dali se sentiu tão diferente, algo novo e renovador nasceu dentro de si. Sempre tirava um tempo para procura-la, inventava uma desculpa para um início de conversa. Era gostoso conversar com ela. Era algo sofrido pois Shina era meio que cismada e, quase sempre, vivia ocupada em missões e serviços. Mas isso não desgastava a amizade, pois ele sentia que ela gostava muito de sua companhia.  
Esse sentimento moldou seu coração todo esse tempo que se passou, não sabia o que se passava dentro de si, simplesmente o aceitava de bom grado, pois era algo bom, o fazia feliz...coisa que ele não sentia com freqüência.

"Agora tenho certeza do que sinto, queria que ela sentisse o mesmo."

Mas a lua tem suas fases, a mulher tem seus momentos. Milo já leu isso em um poema. Que sabe um dia esse momento chegue.

Ele olha para o mar e senta numa rocha. Resolveu ficar se acalmar um pouco, seus pensamentos estavam se organizando. Shina é cheia de mistérios, assim como o oceano a sua frente. Como queria acabar com isso e se afogar em seu braços!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quero agradecer a Alana leite por me dá a força que eu precisava pra voltar a escrever.

Obrigada amiga, essa one-shop é pra você!

E também a Ariane por ter me dado uns toques, hihihihihihihi.

Realmente sou muito ruim de escrever, as idéias não saem fácil da cabeça mas...consegui, numa comunidade de orkut, pôr para fora essa one-shop minúscula, um milagre.

Diante desse pequeno trecho podemos tirar, quem sabe, um início de uma longa história de amor(que pode render outras fics-continuações). Porém, por enquanto, só pude extrair isso, sorry.

**Os personagens citados na história são de autoria de Masami Kurumada, da obra Saint Seiya.**


End file.
